Never Forget
by JForward
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are on an alien planet, pulled there by an unknown force. Something is stirring in the ground beneath them but with the Doctor injured, can Rose save the planet alone? 10th and Rose
1. Prolauge

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy it, I'm hoping to make this nice and looong **

**Here we go now;**

**Prolouge:**

**There was only about eigteen of them left now. They were getting thinner. She watched from her seated position on the scratchy, dusty, cracked mud that had once supported thick, lush grass. Her ears rose in sharp points, and her eyes were shaped oddly, with a thick lilac mark that looked almost like facepaint each side of her eye. She glanced at her brother, who shared her acid yellow eyes and deep purplish hair. The eye-flicks, properly to be named Tachidens, identified the gender of every Dimindi. Lilac for a female, blue for a male, and grey for when the Dimindi was too old.**

**Her softly blueish toned face contrasted sharply with the rusty hue of the sky. Nightfall was almost upon them. The two suns sunk slowly side by side. They used to wear beautiful Rosaphen robes- Rosaphen being a type of material like a mix of silk,velvet and cottonballs. Now they were tatty rags of colour, stained with the thick clogging dust. The magnificent trees had withered and died, there was almost no food left. Nature was claiming them one by one, slowly, all the life fading. Lifting her hands she retracted the two sharp finger-claws, and sighed, resting her head in them. **

**Her mother, Raish, her brother, Micrash, and her, Kistain. Her home planet of Dimindatia. Once a land of beauty and wonder, harmony with nature. But now, slowly, they were cooking to death. Something was destroying the soil. Consuming them all, one by one…**

**Without warning, there was a booming sound, almost like a thunderclap. The ground began to quake. Some of the few stone buildings they had standing, weakened by other groundshakers, shook and began to collapse, huge blocks of exotic stones tumbling down. Everything was quaking, the villagers blurring into action, moving away from the falling blocks. Screams of terror rent the warm air and from safety Kistain turned slowly, eyes widening as she saw her mother free herself from the blankets she had been wrapped in too slowly.**

**  
A block, shining almost silvery, crashed down on her mother's back, and her screams stopped dead. Kistain was hardly aware of the others holding her back, she was fighting for all her life, screaming at the top of her lungs. Time seemed to slow and she was aware of her brother's strong scent as he enveloped her into his arms, and she pressed her face to his chest, sobbing. **

**Slowly, the earthshakers were claiming everyone.**

**One…by…one.**


	2. Arrival

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it, now you know Kistain's story, time for a little bit of adventure. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of fluff, this is kind of like doomsday hasn't happened.**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Sooo" The Doctor peeked out from underneath the console as Rose walked in slowly, wearing a long, silky red dress and red heels, her hair elaborately styled into curls and loops neatly and beautifully upon her head. "How do I look?" Her smile was perfectly beautiful, and she also held a small handbag, also red. Grinning, the Doctor hoisted himself from the TARDIS engines, walking over to her. **

"**You look beautiful however you're dressed" He murmured softly, and she blushed slightly, noting the hint of adoration in his voice. How he longed to press his lips to hers, taste her on his lips. He hadn't realised he was leaning in quite so close, nose almost touching her hair, scents of strawberry conditioner. He lowered his head slightly, so he was looking into her eyes, so close they were hardly a millimetre from touching. She could feel his soft breath on her face.**

"**Doctor?" She asked, softly. Catching himself, the Doctor pulled away, blushing slightly and jumping back into the engines to hide his embarrassment. "You look nice. Now, let me finish this and I'll get changed" Rose rolled her eyes, she sat softly on the chair, picking up the book she had left on the chair and continuing reading. Hidden, the Doctor watched silently, eyes tracing around the soft curves of her body subconsciously…**

"**I can see you looking" The Doctor jumped so much he whacked his head on the console. "Ouch!" He yelped, looking irritated and embarrassed at the same time. He leapt out the floorboard, replacing it and leaving quickly, cheeks flushed red. Rose giggled to herself, watching him go, watching his rear end until it vanished till sight, before returning to her book.**

**About twenty minutes later, the Doctor returned. His hair had been clearly brushed and flattened, and he wore a velvet suit of deep plum colour. He had opted out of his converse trainers and chosen a pair of neat shoes she never thought she would see him wear. He grinned at her, and she was suddenly struck again about how handsome he was, if a little on the skinny side.**

**The Doctor swept on his normal long camel-colour trench coat. After double checking he had everything, he turned to the console. "Thinking about it, we should have gone there first. Okay, hold on tight. Soon we'll be at the first ever dance in the Rimotzi dancehall, planet Kitzo, 450236! Date, 47th of Richmonth, 17:90 RM." Rose stayed silent, utterly confused by these as-yet unused terms. The TARDIS ground into life with the familiar whooshing noises, and grounding noises.**

**The flight was rather smooth. "We'll be there in half a tick" The Doctor noted, watching the scanner filled with the off, circular scripture she had come to recognise as Gallifreyan which the TARDIS didn't seem to want to translate. Without warning, the ship juddered furiously, knocking both of them off their feet.**

**The Doctor struggled up as an alarm warning blared, and Rose clung for dear life onto a rail, hair coming free from its elaborate styles. **

_**Mrreeeeeeeeeeeee-yaroooooooooop!**_

_**Mrreeeeeeeeeeeee-yarooooooooop!  
Mrreeeeeeeeee-yaroooooooooop!**_

**The Doctor whacked his hand down on a button, and the screaming alarm stopped. "Hang on, Rose!" He shouted. "Hang on tight! Whatever set the alarm of hit us with a magno-electric pulse too. We're gonna crash!"**


	3. Knowledge

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it, now you know Kistain's story, time for a little bit of adventure. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of kissy.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sirens blared on the two-man ship. It was shape like a walnut, only about the size of a bus. Tiny. Warnings blared as they shot through the dusty sky. "EMERGENCY LANDING! EMERGENCY BEACON SENT!" Ralph Peterman steered the ship desperately, bringing it in as softly as he could. What the hell had happened? It had to be an electromagnetic pulse to short out the systems. It couldn't have been anything else. The Crusader was a ship of its time, beautiful hull-work painted in blacks, purples, blues, oranges and greens, swirled together to make a beautiful effect. It was dotted with silver stars.**

**Two man crew; Ralph Peterman and Kairy Steerword. Two adventurers, heading home with a ship full of alien plants, spices, vegetables, alien artefacts, and beautiful things to sell and trade. With a thump, the ship landed, gouging the ground slightly but slowing enough to prevent much damage. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ralph released the wheel, leaning back in his chair as Kairy entered the room. "Well, we're landed. Might as well explore while we can" And, scooping up his coat and exchanging a grin, the two left their ship.**

**As they stepped out of the ship, their first impression was the beauty. The sky was streaked with dusty golds and rusty reds, beautiful but so hot. The two setting suns cast a strange light overhead, as five or six moons, huge ones, slowly became clearer in the sky. It was beautiful, no doubt, but so… dry. Desert-like. What had happened here?**

**With a bone-jarring crash, they landed. Rose felt dizzy and nauseous, and was aware of strong arms around her waist, lifting her upright. Smoothing her hair back with a tender movement. The Doctor could feel the flimsiness of her dress, her heartbeat against his chest, slow against his double heartbeat. She felt warm and comforting positioned close like this, and without thinking, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. **

**Rose was surprised but not offended. She reacted, kissing him back softly before realising what they were doing. The Doctor released her and took a hasty step back, blushing almost as deep as his suit and turning to the scanner. "So" He said, and coughed softly. "Anyway, we've landed, though not at the right place. Something pulled us in. Wait a moment, this isn't' right…"**

**Rose joined him at the scanner, hand gently brushing his. He moved half a step sideways, but she ignored it, looking at the beautiful land on the scanner. "Where are we?" She asked him, softly. He was frowning, lines of concentration on his head, one finger on his lips.**

"**Dimindatia. But this isn't right. What's happened to them?" He whispered, staring at the screen. She looked quzzically at him. "The planet should be thriving. I've never visited it this early, but somethings wrong. It was a distress signal- from the planet! But…" He tapped a few gallifreyan keys. A view came up, of a walnut-shaped spaceship. **

"**No. No! This is all wrong!" the Doctor exclaimed, making Rose jump. "Come on, Rose. We need to find these natives. They've done something terribly wrong!" And with that, the Doctor dropped his coats onto the TARDIS seats, and was leading Rose towards the door. **

**She felt so sick of it. After sobbing into her brother's arms for a while, she had allowed herself to be led to their tent, luckily still not tumbled as it was far away from the buildings. Kistain was exhausted, laying on her old Ridgebii skin blanket. Slowly, she drifted asleep, not woken by the distant sound of a double-crash.**

**The group was in uproar. They had cleared away the body, finding the temple still in full use. The dinosaurian race had dinosaur feet, and half-tails. Most of them had sludgy brown eyes or emerald greenish, the bright acidic yellow very unusual. Five of them went to try to find what food they could. Their food was disappearing, they lived off the sparse vegetables they could find. The new worms that now turned the earth were toxic. Great, pulsating black things with oddly sharp mouths that could spit venom. Not your average earthworm.**

**No one seemed to suspect these of the route of the problem.**

**And deep inside a rocky lair on the hills side, the mother laughed, spawning more of her maggots.**

**Rose felt the heat immediately, feeling the warmth of the Doctor's arm holding her and wanting it to stay there despite the heat. They suddenly, they froze at a hissing noise. Turning slowly, the Doctor saw one of the natives and relaxed. "Hi!" He called, and the dinosaurian creature stared. **

**Rose also stared. "D-doctor, that's a d-d-dinosaur!" She breathed. The Doctor nodded. "Yep, basic draconian race. Though…" He scuffed some dust up with his heal. "Not the best planet for a race meant to become one of the most intelligent races in the universe. Not the most intelligent, I'll admit. Though them moving to Gallifrey was a good idea" He murmured. Rose froze. Had he really said that? **

**  
"Doctor, did you just?" She asked, but stopped. The Dinosaur creature seemed to be a male, with what appeared to be grey face makeup. "Come on" The Doctor said, leading Rose, hooking his arm through. In doing that, he accidentally touched something he shouldn't.**

_**WHAP!**_

**The Doctor staggered away from Rose, his cheek stinging in pain. The dinosaur, now introduced as Naplam, raised an eyebrow. The Doctor's mouth was open as he lay a hand on the burning spot. "That was a Jackie slap!" He exclaimed, staring at Rose. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He then roared. She glared at him so hard he almost cowered. "You know well" She hissed, and the Doctor followed her and the dinosaur meekly. His chee was bright red and clearly going to bruise.**

"**Doctor?" At his name, the Doctor flinched away from Rose, scared. She felt ashamed. But he had practically asked for it! "You said they moved to Gallifrey" He nodded. "Yep. My descendants. Looooong way to go, though. None of the super cool powers though. None of the ability. These people are so far away from me in the past you can't calculate. About 999,999,999,999,999 billion million years ago, I'd say. Yep" He nodded, then winced. She noted the red hand slap on his face and looked away, blushing.**

**They had arrived at a clearing area, what it must have once been, but with twisted, dead shells of trees now. The Doctor looked around himself as Rose dropped into step with him. Between introductions, Rose hissed at the Doctor. "You said ancestors. But if they die, that means you-" The Doctor's voice suddenly went icy; fear? "I cease to exist. Time Lord history is unravelled. But don't worry, most people wouldn't worry too much about their planets exploding as the universe rips and burns around them"**

**Rose noticed his face was now bruised. She tried to touch it, softly, but the Doctor ducked away from her. She sighed, softly, looking around again. There were so few. A boy greeted her, with blue makeup. "Hello" He said softly. "My name is Raish. You?" Rose smiled at the boy; he seemed about 20ish.**

"**Rose Tyler. And this is the Doctor" Seeing the Doctor's bruise, Raish snorted softly with laughter. "Take it that you've got a good slap?" Rose couldn't help grinning. The Doctor sulked.**

**There was a sudden rumble underneath them. A great, pulsating maggot burst from the floor, grabbing Rose's leg with huge, sharp teeth. **


	4. Poison bite

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of kissy. Ridgebii is pronounced Ridge-ee-bee. Kistain is pronounced kiss-tan-ee. Raish is Ray-ish. Sorry, short and crap, I know.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Rose screamed out in pain, hands dropping to the maggot biting her flesh. With one hefted kick, the Doctor crushed the thing on the floor, bursting it. "Avoid the poison!" Raish tugged Rose backwards before the poison got into her cut and the Doctor leapt back, complaining there was some on his coat.**

"**That can't have been" The Doctor murmured, staring at where the maggot had been, leaning down and scanning the substance with his screwdriver. "It is…" He murmured, and then sighed. "Oh well, deal with that later. Now-" A scream interrupted him.**

"**The other ship!"**


	5. Magic Bugs

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of kissy. Ridgebii is pronounced Ridge-ee-bee. Kistain is pronounced kiss-tan-ee. Raish is Ray-ish. **

**Chapter 5:**

**Rose and the Doctor ran, Him supporting her as the wound was hurting. Three of the others ran with them, towards the screams.**

**But when they got there, it was too late.**

**  
"Oh, my god…" Breathed Rose. **

**  
The maggots squirmed over the bones, devouring the last shreds of flesh. Rose tried not to retch, feeling the Doctor's arm around her he bent down, looking into her face, pale, but his eyes showing concern. "You all right?" He asked softly. She nodded, and swallowed a couple of times. The Doctor looked towards the two corpses. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry" He sounded it, too. **

**They approached the ship, the Doctor climbing aboard and searching the stores. Rose stayed with him while the others willingly cleaned the bodies away. The maggots had been killed with a quiz buzz on the sonic, exploding loudly and disgustingly.**

**The Doctor emerged, holding a few jars, impressed. "Well, well. They've travelled. Kinean beans, Tizzashoe powder, Fimfo Ricazo" He held up a small jar containing what looked like a praying mantis/lizard hybrid creature, which buzzed against the glass. Rose covered her mouth with her free hand. "Are you going to let it free?" She asked. He nodded, and she was confused. "But isn't that like, damaging to the timelines or something?"**

He grinned. But it seemed to pain him. She still could hardly stand the sight of that bruise on his face. That she had caused. "These things run rampant all over Gall-" The word seemed to stick in his throat. "My home. So it must be that I release this one and-" He held up a jarful of the tiny things. "Her babies" Rose's jaw dropped as he did just this.

**Suddenly she felt dizziness and swayed, eyes closing and she almost fell, the bite on her leg burning furiously. She looked down and saw what looked like purple scales beginning to cover it. She took a sharp breath and the Doctor was at her side. "Oh my god" He was looking at her leg. Rose felt dizzy again and slid downwards, the Doctor catching her in his arms. Her hair had fallen out of its elegant ringlets, her beautiful dress and heels spattered with mud. He stroked a hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the lips.**

"**I'll find a cure." He snarled, more to himself than her. "I'll save you. I'm never going to loose you" He kissed her softly again, before looking back through the stores. He was sure he had seen some of it. One small jar labelled Yattez. The miracle cure. Stopped all poisons. **

**He found the jar.**

**It was empty.**


	6. Kissy Kissy

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of kissy. Ridgebii is pronounced Ridge-ee-bee. Kistain is pronounced kiss-tan-ee. Raish is Ray-ish. NO ROSE WILL NOT DIE, all those begging. Here's the continue I know you've been dying for. Please, I LIVE off comments. Oooh, and quite a bit off fluff here.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Then he saw in the bottom, the tiny hint of greenish liquid. "I hope it's enough." HE murmured, going back to Rose. The infection was spreading up her leg rapidly. He tipped the jar to her unresponsive lips, watching the tiny trickle drip into her mouth. Slowly, he watched as the infection pulled away and vanished, sighing in relief. **

**Rose's eyes flickered open, and she tried to stand, but he lifted her easily. "Shhh, Rose" He whispered, as she tried to fight. "Come on" She relaxed into his arms, smelling his odd smell, laying hear head on his chest, just under his chin. She almost said she. She almost said those three words right then.**

_**I love you…**_

**But she didn't say it.**

**He knew.**

**She knew he knew.  
And he loved her back. She stroked his non-bruised cheek, snuggling down further into his chest. He sighed softly. **

**Arriving back at the camp, they had made a small blanket of pillows and put a tent up too. He lay her on the blanked of animal skins, like a tigers basically, but different colours, and thinner. He rested another soft kiss on her lips, then left her.**

**He talked to the natives. It turned out they had been finding stuff in the woods before the maggots arrived. Before the death began. Sort of marble sized beads with odd texture that flaked away when you were careful but was rock solid otherwise. They were very annoying; they had whole stockpiles of them. **

**When Rose was feeling better, she got up and found the Doctor chatting to some of the locals. Seeing her, her jumped up and gave her a hug, and, without thinking, kissed her softly. But he left it at that, sitting down, and indicating she sit next to him. She did, laying her hand softly on his.**

"**I've been having a chat. They've been finding things in the forest. And we are going for a visit. Raish can take us. Come on!" He swung her up by her arm, and Raish grinned, leading the way. Rose and the Doctor followed him, slower. They entered the beautiful caves, but as they went deeper, Raish holding a torch, it got darker. When he had drawn far ahead, simultaneously, The Doctor and Rose turned to face each other.**

**They didn't know why they did it; they just did. Their lips pressed together, and the Doctor put his hands on Rose's waist and hugged her to him, each kissing back. Rose ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Rose pressed her body up against the Doctor, pinned on the wall, each feeling the other's warmth and enjoying being together, enjoying the kiss, savouring the moment. Their eyes open, looking directly into each others.**

"**Doctor…" Rose pulled away for breath, trying to say it. The Doctor shushed her softly. "I know" And then once more they were together, spinning around, the Doctor now pinning Rose to the wall. And then a flicker of light came down the alley, and a voice shouted out their names. "Doctor! Rose!" Self-consciously, realising what they had been doing, Rose and the Doctor separated, trying to think up a rapid excuse.**

**The doctor's mind was blank. All he could think about was that kiss, their lips together, feeling the warmth of her against him, the beating of her heart against his chest, the taste of her lips of his, the feel of her hands in his hair…The Doctor jerked himself to the present. "I…err-we-" He trailed off. Raish was grinning, showing sharp teeth. "Don't bother" He said, and both of them (rose and the Doctor) blushed as the reptile turned away and continued to walk. **

**But as they followed him their arms were entwined.**


	7. Oh noes!

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of kissy. Ridgebii is pronounced Ridge-ee-bee. Kistain is pronounced kiss-tan-ee. Raish is Ray-ish. Hope you liked the last one. There's only a few left. Note- The Doctor fought the Raccnoss with ROSE as well as Donna in this.**

**Chapter 7:**

**They entered the chamber, and the Doctor crouched down, picking one up. It was odd, but he recognised it. Spider-webs! They were spider webs! That was weird. There was only one spider breed that could do this – Raccnoss. But they were dead, gone…**

**  
They had destroyed the last ship.**

**All but last. For if the empress survived. That would mean…**

"**Oh no… Rose, the Raccnoss!" The Doctor turned, but suddenly a rockfall was beginning. The earthshake shuddered the building. Rocks began to fall. "RUN!" Screamed Raish, running. Rose and the Doctor followed him, but the Doctor stumbled- and at the wrong time. For as he did so a heavy rock hit the wall and flung off, smashing into his head and smashing him to the wall.**

"Doctor!" Rose was by his side in a second. She lifted him slightly Into her arms, looking around desperately. Raish appeared just in time to see a panicky Rose watch a trickle of blood run down the side of his head. But he wasn't regenerating, so it couldn't be that bad…

**Or could it? Had it harmed him in his brain but not enough to kill? She began to cry but, with amazing strength, Raish lifted the Doctor. "RUN!" They ran together, him clutching the doctor. They escaped just before the building collapsed. The other reptilians had come running. Raish lay the Doctor on the ground and Rose crouched over him, tears burning in her eyes as she lifted his head, wiping away the trickle of blood. One hand on the back of his head, where he'd been hit, felt damp and warm.**

**Removing it, she saw it was sticky with blood. Tear dropped from her eyes onto the Doctor, but made no effect. "Doctor?" She whispered. Was he dead for real? Had he run out of regenerations? Or was he about to regenerate. Then she saw he was breathing. Oh-so-faintly, his chest was rising and falling. "He's alive!" She exclaimed. **

**When the Doctor awoke, his head was sticky and felt weird, painful. He opened his eyes to see a pretty blonde teenage girl looking at him with concern in her eyes, looking at him. "You're awake!" She exclaimed, joy in her voice. The doctor blinked, wondering why this girl seemed faintly familiar. "Er. Hi. Um… who are you?"**


	8. Squish a spider

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of kissy. Ridgebii is pronounced Ridge-ee-bee. Kistain is pronounced kiss-tan-ee. Raish is Ray-ish. NO THE DOCTOR WONT DIE! But he has had an injury to his head. Should be only one more after this.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Rose choked on her tears. The Doctor stared at her blandly, leaves on his head to stem the bloodflow. "What?" she asked, unsure he wasn't playing a joke, wondering if he really had forgotten. He would never joke when she was this distraught. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" He suddenly asked. "What's happened to me?" Rose choked on her words, unable to believe this was happening. "It's me, Doctor. Rose? Your companion?" The Doctor looked blank.**

**Well, she had better answer the questions. "You're in bed on a planet called … erm… some long name beginning with D. Demini-something. You brought us here in your TARDIS. You know? Time and relative dimensions in space machine?" He still looked blank. "You're the Doctor" She finished.**

"**What's tha?" He asked, pointing to a maggot about to bite his foot. She screeched, grabbed it and tossed it away."The blood" She murmured, noticing the maggots emerging near the Doctor's head. "NO!" Se screeched, rushing over, lifting the doctor's head onto her legs. He cried out in agony but the maggots gave up as she lifted the bloodsoaked items from the floor.**

"**What happened to me?" Groaned the Doctor, agoized. "You got hit by a big rock" Replied Rose, softly. The Doctor seemed surprised at this. The Doctor had said the Raccnoss. Raccnoss. Spiders. She had to defeat the Raccnoss. Her idea struck. She would defeat the Raccnoss for the Doctor. He would have wanted her to- if he could remember her name.**

**She scooped the bloodstained things up, ordering a few of the reptile creatures to guard the Doctor. Raish, his sister, and Gigardu, one of the warriors. **

**She went to the ship and found a poision. First to kill the maggots. Saturating the bloodstains in the poison, she left them all over the place, watching as hundreds of maggots emerged, eating hungrily. And then melting into stinking pools. She heard a scream, and held up her box of matches.**

**Spider-killing time!**


	9. Remeberance

**Never forget**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose are thrown off course by a ship's distress signal. But when they final arrive on the planet it was sent from they find a dying race and a dying planet. And then, when an earthquake strikes, Rose is faced with the most daunting prospect she has ever had to face. She has to race against time to save the Dimindi's, and get the Doctor's memory back!**

**Author: JForward**

**Important Notes: Similar in a way to Price of Paradise (copyright Colin Brake). The Doctor Whoniverse belongs to Russell T Davies other wise the Doctor and Rose would still be together. No profit is made from this work and no profit can be made from this work without permission in writing from the author, Russell T Davies ad probably about 100 other people.**

**Author's notes: Hope you all love it. Oh, and in this there's a teeny bit of kissy. Ridgebii is pronounced Ridge-ee-bee. Kistain is pronounced kiss-tan-ee. Raish is Ray-ish. Finale!**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Doctor, I'm doing this for you.**_

**She approached the cave, seeing the huge creature once more. It was screaming. Once again, screaming. The maggots had been her children. "FOR THE DOCTOR!" She screamed, dropping the match. The dry floor burnt, spreading to the spider. "No!" She snarled, looking at rose- she teleported to her ship.**

_**The Raccnoss will live again!**_

**The hiss echoed in her head. She wiped away a tear. Now to rescue the Doctor! **

**Raish's sister made the sacrifice.  
The maggot surface, silently.**

**It headed towards the Doctor's unconscious form.**

**She saw it.**

**She sacrificed herself.  
She lay on the floor, gasping, bleeding as maggots ate for her. "Goodbye, Raish" She whispered.**

**Devoured alive.**

**Rose returned later, finding two guards changed. Sighing, she turned to the Doctor. His eyes flickered. "Petunia?" He said. She smiled a watery smile. "No. Rose. Close though." She bent down and stroked his hair softly. "What you doin'?" he asked.**

"**This. Remember this?" She whispered, pressing her lips to his, kissing him lovingly. When she pulled away, looking into his eyes…**

"**Rose?"  
"Doctor? Are you back?"  
"ROSE!" He threw his arms over her, and then groaned. She laughed. "You're okay! Apart from a smash in your head. I defeated the maggots. For you" She kissed him again.**

**And that was how they were found a few minutes later.**

**They remained a couple of months until the Doctor pretty much healed, before waving goodbye in the TARDIS. Then, once inside, they turned to each other. "I thought you'd never know me again" She whispered. And the she pushed him towards the door once more, lips sealed together, truly in love.**

**END**

**A/N: Right, hope you liked it. I know I got all soppy in it with the kisses and the crying but I did my best!**

**J.**


End file.
